Naruto, Hell's Fire
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again audience, where we left off I introduced The Delinquent Devil. Now for my Akame ga Kill crossover.**

 **It took me a while to think of a teigu for Naruto, but now I have it! Twin rings called Inferno. Like Esdeath's Demon's Extract, it let's Naruto control fire. The rings go on both his middle fingers.**

 **Naruto is going to be childhood friends of Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo. However, I won't have them die, I feel like that it will add more spice to the story.**

 **Also they look like how they do in the anime. Naruto will look like how he does in Shippuden.**

 **Summary: Hello there, my name is Naruto. But some of you may know me as The Crimson Flame. A seventeen year old assassin working for Night Raid. You know, I wasn't always an assassin. I was a slightly ordinary teenager with friends, and now I make a living killing people. Can my life get any more crazier?**

 **Naruto, The Crimson Flame**

 **Chapter 1- Meeting the Assassins**

"So, how long do you think it will take to get to the city?" A beautiful black haired teenager with a bow and arrows said to her three male companions. "I don't know, but hopefully soon." Replied a brown haired teenager who has a sword sheathed on his back. "Ya, I'm getting tired of walking." Said a dark brown haired teenager with a white headband around his head and has a short sword strapped to his waist.

"Come on, don't be such sticks in the mud, Sayo Ieyasu Tatsumi." Said a spiky blonde haired teenager said with a foxy smirk. He stands at 5'11" and is wearing a red coat, black combat pants, and matching black boots. On both his middle fingers, are twin silver rings with a small fiery gem in each ring. Also strapped to his hips are twin daggers. **(Think the knives Kano has in MKX)**

"Earth Dragon!" Yelled a man from a small carriage from in front of the small group. Sayo readed her bow and shot an arrows, hitting the danger beast in it's left eye. The danger beast roared in pain and lashed in anger.

This caused Tatsumi and Ieyasu to jump in the air and slice of it's arms. "Now, Naruto!" All three yelled as the blonde haired teenager was running to the Earth Dragon.

Naruto pulled his right hand back and it was covered in a crimson red flame. He jumped into the air above the Earth Dragon. " **Crimson Star!** " Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist on the danger beast's head. Part of the Earth Dragon's skull caved in.

As the Earth Dragon fell over, Naruto created a large ball of fire and sent it down on the danger beast. "That was easy." Naruto said as he landed and began to walk with his friends.

Leaving the stunned carriage drivers to themselves.

~X~

After arriving in the city, the group of friends were at a restaurant for a break. "Damn, my feet hurt from walking." Ieyasu said as he placed his head on the table. "Quit complaining." Naruto said as he ate a bowl of ramen. "Just think, tomorrow we'll be in the military and make money for the village." Tatsumi said from next to Sayo.

"Don't get to excited Tatsumi, or else your big head will pop." Naruto said as he finished his ramen. "So, you three are looking to join the military huh." A female voice from behind them said.

Looking behind them, Tatsumi and Ieyasu had large blushes on their face, Sayo felt depressed and patted her chest, and Naruto ignored her for a bowl of ramen.

"Yup!" Tatsumi and Ieyasu said with large blushes on their face. This caused Sayo to face palm. "Well for the right price, I can get you into a good position." She said as she gazed upon Naruto's rings.

This caused the two hormone filled teenagers to take all their money, and give it to her. "Alright, I'll be back." She said as she walked off with a grin on her face. "These idiots." Naruto said as he face palmed with Sayo.

~X~

Hours went by and the restaurant closed. Now we find the group are on the streets at night. "Thanks to you two, we don't have any money." Sayo said as she glared at Tatsumi and Ieyasu, who were covered in lumps and bruises.

Naruto was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Someone's coming," Naruto said as he opened his eyes and looked down the street. The others followed his gaze and saw a small carriage go up to them.

Out stepped out a blonde haired girl, her looks caused Ieyasu to have a blush on his face. "Well you four shouldn't be out here." She said as two guards appeared next to her. "Lady Aria can't ignore people like you." One guard said, slightly offending them.

"It's not our fault these two idiots wasted our money." Naruto said as he smacked Tatsumi and Ieyasu in the back of the head. "Well, why don't you come to my home. We have plenty of room for you four." Aria said as Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo excepted.

~X~

"Thank you for having us over." Tatsumi Ieyasu and Sayo said while they bowed. Naruto just stood there with a nod in thanks. "Your welcome. We give help to those who need it." Aria's father said as his wife nodded.

"Now, on to dinner." Aria's mother said as servants entered with trays of food. "Not to sound rude, but what's with all the guards." Ieyasu asked as the dinning room had several guards.

"We think we are being targeted by the infamous group, Night Raid." Aria's father said, confusing three of the teenagers. "Night Raid, a group of expert assassin's who presumingly go after anyone who is wealthy." Naruto said, shocking his friends.

"Now now, it's no time to be scared." Aria's father said, slightly calming them down. "Now, time to eat." Aria said, causing Tatsumi and Ieyasu to dig in.

~X~

Later that night, Naruto was laying in a bed in a room he shared with his friends. 'I still can't shake this feeling." Naruto said as he stood up and looked out the window.

His eye's widened when he saw a group of people standing on what looked like metal wires. "Night Raid." Naruto said as he quickly woke up his friends. "What's the big deal, Naruto?" Asked Tatsumi as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"Night Raid, they're here!" Naruto said, causing them to wake up fully. "What do we do?" Sayo asked as she equipped her bow and arrows. "Whatever we can." Naruto said as the males strapped on their blades.

Hurrying out of the room, the group were disscusted on the number of dead bodies that littered the halls. "Come on, we gotta find them." Naruto said as he started kicking doors open.

After many tries of looking for them, they found Aria's parents dead. "Come on, a guard probably took Aria." Tatsumi said as they rushed out of the building.

~X~

"Come on Lady Aria!" A guard yelled as he was running with Aria and another guard behind them. The guard was taking her to a large storehouse. "Aria!" Ieyasu yelled as they caught up to them.

"Oh good! You hold off Night Raid while I get Lady Aria to safety." The guard said, freaking out Tatsumi Ieyasu and Sayo. Then a cold word sent chills down their spine.

Looking back, they saw a dark haired girl wielding what looked like a katana. "Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame." Naruto said as he held his daggers. "Not a target." Akame said as she tried to run past him. Keyword being tried.

She had to dodge an arrow from Sayo. She then blocked a swipe from Naruto's daggers. "Not a target." Akame said as she jumped back away from him. "I know, I just want to test my skill." Naruto said as his daggers caught on fire.

'A teigu?' Akame thought as she parried a strike from Naruto. "We have to help him!" Tatsumi yelled as he was held back by Ieyasu. "Calm down Tatsumi, Naruto can handle it." Ieyasu said as Tatsumi struggled in his grip.

Sayo readied an arrow to shoot Akame. 'I can't shoot if Naruto is in the way!' Sayo thought in worry. "Naruto!" All three yelled as his daggers were knocked out of his hands.

"You cannot defeat me without your teigu." Akame said as she charged at Naruto. She was generally caught off guard when she had to dodge a large fire ball.

"Hahahahahaha! You thought my daggers were my! News flash, they aren't." Naruto said as he slammed his fists together. " **Crimson Drill!** " Naruto yelled as he sent a drill made of fire to the assassin.

Akame dodged the drill by jumping in the air, only to find Naruto above her. " **Crimson Hammer!** " Naruto yelled as he slammed her into the ground, courtesy of a flaming kick.

"Time to finish this, **Cri-** " Naruto began, but was cut off by a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Ah! It's you!" Naruto yelled as he saw the same blonde haired woman from earlier.

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill Akame." She said as she walked to Akame. "Leone." Akame said as Leone helped her up. "Looks like he's giving you some trouble." Leone said as Akame stood up.

"He's in the way." Akame said, causing the four friends to ready themselves. "Either way, we won't let you kill an innocent girl!" Tatsumi yelled, with his friends agreeing.

"Looks can be deceiving." Leone said as she walked to the storehouse. She kicked the doors down, and the sight horrified Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo.

Bodies. Dead bodies of countless people littered the storeroom. "Aria and her family lure people from the country to their home and drug them. They get sick pleasure in torturing them." Leone said as she gripped Aria by her hair.

"So what!" Aria yelled as she ripped herself out of Leone's grip. "You all are just worthless hicks from the country! The same as cattle! I'm aloud to do what I want! And I was gonna have fumm with you! Your hair is so smooth, and I have trouble every morning getting my hair just right! Yet a piece of cattle can get natural smooth hair?!" Aria yelled as she pointed to Sayo.

Unknowing to her, Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes. Fortunately, his friends notice. Naruto wrapped his right hand around Aria's throat and lifted her in the air. "People like you… **Should burn in hell!** " Naruto yelled as Aria caught fire thanks to his teigu.

The fire was hot enough that her skin began to melt, and her flesh began to burn. Five minutes later, what was left of Aria was a burnt skeleton. "This place… needs to burn in hell." Naruto said as he walked to Aria's home.

~X~

"What is he planning on doing?" Leone asked the friends of Naruto. "Like he said, he's gonna burn the place to the ground." Ieyasu said as Naruto's fists caught fire. "What is his teigu?" Akame asked as Naruto cupped his hands to his right side.

"His teigu are twin rings he calls Inferno. They allow him to control a crimson fire. However, it depends on his emotions." Tatsumi answered as Naruto called out his attack.

" **Crimson Devastation Wave!** " Naruto yelled as he sent a large beam of fire at Aria's house.

 **(I couldn't help myself. If you don't like it, it's ok everybody had their own opinion. Even though you're wrong!)**

The large beam of crimson fire tore through the large home and destroyed a large section of the house. What was left of the home began to burn to the ground.

"Burn in hell, motherfuckers." Naruto said as he turned to face the group. Only to get knocked back as a laser like beam shot through his right shoulder. "Naruto!" Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo yelled as Naruto gripped his right shoulder.

"Mine! What are you doing!?" Leone yelled as she turned to see a short, pink haired flat chested girl holding a large gun. "Saving your ass." Mine yelled as she readed another shot.

"Is that anyway to treat new recruits?!" Leone yelled, confusing them. "New recruits?" Mine asked as she lowered her weapon. "Yup! Meet our new recruits, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Sayo, and Naruto!" Leone yelled, shocking them.

"Don't we get a say in this!" Tatsumi yelled with his friends nodding in agreement. "Nope!" Leone yelled as she appeared behind them. She then lifted Sayo on her shoulders, and Tatsumi with Ieyasu under her arms.

"Let's go!" Leone yelled with the group of friends telling her to let them go.

 **Done! This is the longest first chapter I've ever done! I hope you all liked this first chapter of this crossover! And I hope you liked Naruto's teigu!**

 **Tatsumi will get Incursio. And I will have Ieyasu and Sayo with teigu. If you have any suggestions or original ideas, PM me.**

 **As for pairings, here they are: Tatsumi x Sayo, Ieyasu x Mine, Lubbock x Najenda, and Naruto x Harem.**

 **Right now, I am issuing my first challenge! Now gather around people and pay attention.**

 **It is a Naruto and Akame ga Kill crossover challenge. Naruto will be The Black Swordsman. Not Kirito from Sword Art Online. I'm talking about the original Black Swordsman, Guts from Berserk!**

 **His backstory will be the same as Guts, just not the whole murdering demons on a daily basis. Naruto will wield Dragonslayer as a teigu. It will form into the Berserker Armor! He will wield Dragonslayer while he is using the Berserker Armor.**

 **Also, Naruto will be 19 years old in this fanfic. He looks like he does in The Last. He's also wearing the armor Guts wears when he was still in The Band of the Hawk. He also has an eyepatch over his right eye. And If you don't like that, then just use Guts.**

 **This has been demongod123, and I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again audience, I now have to write an immediate chapter 2 to The Crimson Flame because so many of you were PMing me complaining on the cliff hanger of where Mine shot Naruto. Also of Naruto being childhood friends with Tatsumi Ieyasu, and Sayo.**

 **And for Naruto's harem: Akame, Leone, Sheele, Esdeath, and Chelsea. If you all want another person, PM me.**

 **Summary: Hello there, my name is Naruto. But some of you may know me as The Crimson Flame. A seventeen year old assassin working for Night Raid. You know, I wasn't always an assassin. I was a slightly ordinary teenager with friends, and now I make a living killing people. Can my life get any more crazier?**

 **Naruto, The Crimson Flame**

 **Chapter 2- Fight!**

"HOLD IT! WHY SHOULD WE GO WITH YOU GUYS IF THIS SHORT PINK BITCH JUST SHOT NARUTO!" Ieyasu yelled as he finally got out of Leone's grip. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Mine yelled as she aimed Pumpkin.

"I CALLED YOU A SHORT FLAT CHESTED BITCH!" Ieyasu yelled back at Mine. "THAT'S IT!" Mine yelled as she fired Pumpkin. Naruto then sent a large beam of fire at Mine which countered Pumpkin's shot.

" **Crimson Gatling!** " Naruto said as he sent wave after wave of small fireballs at Mine. Akame then grabbed Mine and jumped away from the fireballs. Leone dropped Tatsumi and Sayo and charged at Naruto.

Said blonde's fists ignited and traded blows with Leone. Akame then began to run to Naruto with Murasame raised. "Oh no you don't!" Tatsumi and Ieyasu yelled as they blocked Akame's path.

" **Crimson Iron Fist!** " Naruto yelled as he hit her with a flaming punch in the stomach. " **Crimson Rising Flame!** " Naruto yelled as he uppercutted Leone and then roundhouse kicked her away.

"Roadhouse." Naruto said as he went to help Tatsumi and Ieyasu. "Tatsumi!" Naruto yelled as he ran to them. Said teenager tossed Naruto his sword. " **Crimson Sword Horn!** " Naruto yelled as he coated the sword in fire and swung at Akame.

Said assassin blocked with Murasame. He then was kicked away by an unseen force. "Akame!" Yelled a man in a suit of armor. Naruto began to charge again, but his right arm was grabbed by metal wires. "I got you!" A green haired male yelled as the wires connected to a teigu to his right hand.

Naruto grabbed the wires with his left hand and sent fire over the wires. "Shit!" The green haired male yelled as the wires fell out of the teigu and Naruto ripped the wires off of his arm.

Naruto then was into the burning building by the same man in the armor. "Naruto!" His friends yelled as they began to run to him, but were cut off by Akame. Tatsumi's sword then flew through the air and past Akame's head.

Tatsumi grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung at Akame. "I won't lose that easily!" Naruto said as he dragged a chain with a large hook on the edge of the chain. He then wrapped the chain around his right forearm and ran back to the assassins.

"Excuse me, but I can't let you go further." A beautiful purple haired female said who has a large pair of scissors in her hands. "I think I should." Naruto said as he jumped over her and wrapped the chain around her legs.

He pulled the chain and she comically fell the the floor. "Woah!" Naruto yelled as he ducked under a large spear. "Sorry cutie, you can't beat me." The armored man said which creeped out Naruto. "Back off man! **Crimson Nut Buster!** " Naruto said as he gave him a flaming kick to his nuts.

Naruto then ducked under a blonde blur. "I don't have time for you!" Naruto said as he ran to help his friends.

~X~

Meanwhile with his the friends of Naruto, Tatsumi and Ieyasu were trying to deal with Akame. And Sayo is behind a destroyed wall with her bow loaded and looking over and ducking again as a laser like shot destroyed a part of the wall.

Sayo then shot an arrow in the direction of where the laser came from. 'We won't last long against them.' Sayo thought as Akame jumped over two of her male friends.

"Enough! Guy's it's time for 'that' move!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air and was sent higher thanks to propelling himself with the use of his fire. Hearing this, his friends ran for cover.

"I've had enough of you, Night Raid! Time for a burning punishment, **Crimson Sun Bomb!** " Naruto yelled as he placed his hands above his head. Then a large ball of fire began to form above him.

"Bulat!" Akame yelled as as the armored male jumped in the air and grabbed Naruto. He then chopped Naruto in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Good, now tie him up, Lubbock." Akame told the green haired male as he used the metal wires to tie up Naruto's hands and feet. "You three might as well surrender also." Leone said as she dragged Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo to the other Night Raid members.

"Now, is teigu. Explain." Leone said as she dropped them to the ground. "You can't make us!" Ieyasu yelled as Tatsumi and Sayo covered his mouth. "Oh, Akame." Leone said as the black haired assassin placed Murasame an inch from Naruto's neck.

"Ok ok! Like I said, his teigu allows him to control a crimson fire. It also depends on his emotions. That's why he always seems like a robot. He constantly has to keep his emotions in check to make sure his teigu goes out of control." Tatsumi said, making Night Raid to talk among themselves.

"Then how did he acquire such a teigu?" Akame asked as the other assassins nodded their heads.

"We don't know. five years ago, a twelve year old Naruto appeared in the entrance to our village. He was wearing rags and he had the rings tied around his neck by a string. His whole body was covered in blood and was covered in a crimson fire. When someone tried to put the fire out, the water evaporated. Naruto then fainted and the fire went out. When Naruto woke up, he freaked out when he found the rings gone. He calmed down when our village leader gave the rings back." Sayo said, confusing the Night Raid members.

"What caused him to be covered in blood." Leone asked the friends. "We don't know. Every time we ask, he just starts crying and mumbling about his mother. What is scary is that his teigu will always activate and surround him, almost like it's protecting him." Ieyasu said, making Night Raid even more curious.

"We should take them, Miss Najenda would want to know." Lubbock said, having his fellow assassins agree.

 **Done! Hope you all are happy with this! Also, I decided not to write a Naruto and Absolute Duo crossover. I just cannot figure out how to write it. But don't worry, I have an improvised plan for you all. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Third chapter for The Crimson Flame here for you all! I hope you all like this. Anyways, I will have Naruto join Night Raid in order to try to keep his friends safe. I decided to change the name of this fic to Hell's Fire.**

 **Also the pairings will be: Tatsumi x Sayo, Ieyasu x Mine, Lubbock x Najenda, and Naruto x Harem (Akame, Sheele, Leone, Esdeath, Seryu, and Chelsea.)**

 **Summary: Hello there, my name is Naruto. But some of you may know me as Hell's Fire. A seventeen year old assassin working for Night Raid. You know, I wasn't always an assassin. I was a slightly ordinary teenager with friends, and now I make a living killing people. Can my life get any more crazier?**

 **Naruto, Hell's Fire**

 **Chapter 3- Enter Night Raid**

It has been at least five hours since Night Raid has knocked our blonde protagonist. They have him tied in wires from **Cross Tail**. 'Huh? What happened?' Naruto thought as he slightly opened his eyes.

He saw himself being carried by a tall male wearing a suit of armor. His friends being carried by other members of Night Raid. 'Oh yeah, we fought them and lost.' Naruto thought as he noticed he couldn't move his arms.

'My arms must be bound by something.' He thought as he couldn't fell his **Teigu** around his fingers. 'Huh? Where is she! Where is **Inferno!** ' Naruto thought as he saw his **Teigu** in the hands of the dark haired girl he fought.

'There she is!' Naruto thought as he sent his emotions to his **Teigu**. Even if he didn't know what is going on, he knows they will do something with him and his friends.

~X~

Meanwhile with Akame, she is holding onto the rings as she thought of them. 'It is rather strange, a **Teigu** that is dependent on emotions. I guess it would make sense as Bulat would sometimes speak of the 'flames of emotion' whatever that is.' Akame thought as she began slight heat in her hands.

'Huh? He's awake!' Akame thought as her hand was engulfed in a crimson flame. "Akame!" Leone said as the dark haired beauty dropped the rings. Naruto was able to leap of Bulat and caught the rings with his teeth.

"Ha!" Naruto mumbled through his teeth as the flames burned through the wire. Luckily his hook and chain stayed on. "Alright, where did we leave off?" Naruto said as he slid the rings on his fingers.

"Eliminate." Akame said as she charged at Naruto. "Let's dance." Naruto said as he charged back. He jumped over a slash from her and sent his chain at her. She blocked it with **Murasame**.

The chain wrapped around the blade as Naruto sent fire on the chain to Akame. Said assassin cut through the chain and jumped away from the fire. Before they can progress further, they were entangled by wires.

"Lubbock." Akame said as she cut the wires. "What's the deal lime-head." Naruto said as he burned the wires away. "Akame, you can't keep attacking one of our new members." Leone said as she walked up to the black haired girl.

"New members, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he didn't take his eyes off the busty blonde. "You along with your friends are the new members of Night Raid!" Leone said as she showed the bound Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo.

"How about no!" Naruto said as he was engulfed in his crimson fire. "How about yes." Leone said as Sheele opened her giant scissors and placed the heads of Naruto's friends inside of it.

"Hmm." Naruto said as the flames receded. "Why do you want us to join?" Naruto asked as he eyed the assassins while thinking of a plan to save his friends. "You four know too much already, of us that is. _And we can't let a_ _ **Teigu**_ _like yours run free._ " Leone added the rest in her thoughts as she thought if that **Teigu** was like Esdeath's, it will be dangerous.

"How about you leave them be and I join you instead." Naruto said as his friends were shocked. They knew that Naruto would do anything for them, but this was a new high for him. "Naruto! We won't leave you alone!" Tatsumi yelled as Ieyasu and Sayo agreed.

"Looks like you have some worthy friends, but they won't last for new recruits." Mine said as Ieyasu gained some comical tic marks. "We're right here pinky!" Ieyasu yelled as Mine also gained some comical tic marks.

"Shut up messy-head!" Mine said as she couldn't come up with a better insult. "Is that really the best insult you got?" Ieyasu said as she only insulted his messy hair. "Shut up!" Mine yelled as she gained even more tic marks.

"They aren't just my friends, they're my family. And I will do anything for family." Naruto said as his friends looked at him. He wasn't wrong, he did some pretty dangerous things to keep them safe back home.

"Alright, let's keep moving. The Empire would already be on our tracks thanks to your little fireworks display." Akame said as the assassins nodded as they continued moving.

~X~

A few hours later, the group made it to a building in the side of a mountain. Right now, they are in the main room with a talk with their leader. Najenda. "So, you four are the new members?" The silver haired beauty asked the four friends.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo said as they bowed. "You, what is your name?" Najenda asked the user of **Inferno**. "Naruto." Naruto said as she stood up and expected the blonde haired teen. "And your **Teigu** I've been hearing so much about?" She asked as Naruto showed her the rings.

"What a sight. I've never seen a **Teigu** like this one before." Najenda said as she slip off one ring. Only to have Naruto grip her throat. This caused all members of Night Raid to surround Naruto.

"I see, you are rather possessive of your **Teigu** , I'm sorry about that." Najenda said as she motioned for them to get back. "It's alright." Naruto said as he placed his rings back in place.

"So, Naruto, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Sayo: will you four join Night Raid?" Najenda said as she extended her robotic arm. "Considering you'll probably kill us, I'll join." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Naruto friends also joined as they didn't Naruto to do this alone.

~X~ 

The next day, the four are in the kitchen preparing food. "You know, not how I imagined our first day will be like." Tatsumi said as he peeled a potato. Naruto is cooking rice, Ieyasu and Sayo are cleaning vegetables.

"Hey another serving!" Mine yelled as she held up her bowl. Bulat, Sheele and Lubbock also asked for more. Mine would've wished she kept her mouth closed as someone threw a apple in it. "Who threw that!" Mine yelled as they started laughing.

Later that day, our group of friends and Akame are at a lake under a waterfall. "Today we'll be gathering our prey from this lake." Akame said as she began to undress. Sayo covered Tatsumi and Ieyasu's eyes and Naruto turned around.

"Why are you doing that?" Akame asked as she revealed to be wearing a white bikini under her clothes. She then dived into the water and out popped out some fish. "Dive into the depths of the like and stay absolutely still. The moment your prey draws near, you strike. The key in concentration." Akame said from in the water.

"Challenge accepted." Naruto said as he dived in, fully clothed. 'Ok, stay still.' Naruto thought as he held his breath. 'Stay concentrated.' Naruto thought as he saw a small group of fish pass by. 'Let's see if I can do it.' Naruto thought as he readied himself.

~X~

"You caught a good amount." Leone said as the members of Night Raid who stayed were having lunch. Tatsumi and Ieyasu had their heads down as they only caught two fish each. Even Sayo caught more than them.

"Anyways, Leone. Let's hear this case of yours." Najenda said as she looked at the blonde beauty. "Very well. The targets this time are Ogre, of the Imperial Police, and Gamal, an oil merchant." Leone said as she placed two pictures on the table.

"According to our client, every time Gamal commits a crime, he bribes Ogre to pin the blame on an innocent person. Her fiance was one of these people. This is the payment." Leone said as she placed a large bag of money on the table.

"That's quite a lot." Tatsumi said as Ieyasu agreed. "She smelled of disease. She must have sold her body many times for this." Leone said as she gripped her arms as Sayo was horrified. "Have you confirmed the case?" Najenda asked her.

"I confirmed her words myself. The targets are guilty." Leone said as she looked at Najenda. "Alright, Night Raid accepts the case." Najenda said as she began to smoke a cigarette. "Boss, let me handle Ogre." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Najenda asked as she looked at the spiky haired blonde. "I'll show him the flames of hell myself." Naruto said as he walked out of the kitchen.

~X~

Later that evening, Naruto is walking down Main Street. He is wearing a red cloak that reaches his knees that is closed by three pairs of belts going in a X fashion. A pair of black pants along with black boots.

Putting the hood of the coat on, Naruto walked behind his target. "Excuse me Ogre-sama, I have something to ask of you." Naruto said as he hunched forward slightly so he won't see his face. "Well say it then." Ogre said as he turned around.

"Not in public." Naruto said as he motioned Ogre to follow him. Walking into a secluded alley way, Naruto stood before Ogre. "Now, what do you want?" Ogre asked Naruto.

"... for you to burn in hell." Naruto said as he activated his **Teigu**. "I see, you are part of those rebel scum!" Ogre yelled as he drew his sword and swung at Naruto. Bringing out his daggers, Naruto blocked the blade and sent his flames up the blade.

The fire was sent up the blade as Ogre let go of the blade. "I don't need my sword to kill you!" Ogre yelled as he brought his fist back. Grabbing Ogre's sword, Naruto sliced off Ogre's arm and jumped over him.

Naruto slashed Ogre's back and kicked him away. "Who is the one who hired you? Is it the fiance of that one man I executed?" Ogre asked as he stood up. Naruto froze as he glared at Ogre.

"It is that bitch! I'm gonna arrest her family and execute them one by one!" Ogre yelled as he charged at Naruto. " **Crimson Maelstrom!** " Naruto said as he moved his arms in a circular motion. He sent a rather large spiraling wave of fire at Ogre.

Lifting the sword, Naruto charged into the fire at Ogre. Said target is being burned by the fire as Naruto charged at him. "Burn in hell." Naruto said as he cut through Ogre. Recalling the flames, Naruto began to walk away. 'I'm keeping this.' Naruto thought as he left Ogre.

Ogre's body is covered in burns as he is missing an arm, and is almost cut in half at the waist. The only reason Ogre is not cut in half is part of his spine is still in tact. Even if someone found Ogre, he would've bleed out by then.

~X~

"Looks like you completed the job." Najenda said as her, Leone, Akame, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo are in the main room. "Not a scratch on me." Naruto said as he has Ogre's sword strapped to his back. Naruto would've continued his report if not for Akame ripping of his cloak.

"Hey that wasn't cheap y'know!" Naruto said as Akame took his shirt off. "Boss Leone, restrain him." Akame said as said females got near him. When they were done, Naruto was striped to his boxers: showing a sight he didn't want seen.

Naruto's body is covered in scars and burns. A large burn mark on his back, his arms and legs covered in small scars. The most painful to look at is a large fist sized scar a few centimeters from his heart and the same scar is on his back.

Everybody was silent as Naruto spoke. "I guess this time there was no scratch on me." Naruto said as he walked out of the room. Leaving Akame, Leone,and Najenda shocked.

"H-How…?" Leone asked as there isn't anyone who can survive with all of those scars. "...Was he a slave?" Akame asked as she gripped her fists. "That is something Naruto never talked about." Tatsumi said as he walked to Naruto. "There is somethings one will never talk about." Sayo said as she walked after Tatsumi with Ieyasu after her.

"What do you think happened to him?" Leone asked her fellow assassin's. "I feel like it has something to do with his **Teigu**." Najenda said as Akame looked at the exit. 'Was he a slave… like me?' Akame thought as she gripped her fists.

 **Done! I am sorry about the wait for this story! Anyways if you have a suggestion, leave a review. This has been Demongod123 and I will see you all later.**


End file.
